Feline Fun
by Uchiha B
Summary: Who knew that two 'mutant' cats would bring them all together? IY/Avengers, Tony x Kagome x Steve
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Continue?

* * *

"_Sir?"_

Tony didn't answer right away, far too busy with enhancing one of his many Iron Man suits. JARVIS usually knew when not to bother him, so he finally looked up once his very smart AI called for him again.

"What's up?" He asked a little impatiently, still tinkering with his armour while keeping one ear open, "If it's not that important, then–"

"_I am picking up life signals on the top of Stark Tower." _JARVIS stated and Tony looked up again, not looking too impressed.

"So, it's a couple of birds," He immediately waved off, "What's the big deal?" He asked with a huff.

"_Sir, my processor tells me that they are not birds," _JARVIS answered and now Tony looked a little more interested, _"It appears there are two cats on the roof of Stark Tower."_

"Cats?" Tony repeated, wondering how the hell two felines could have gotten on the top of his very tall tower, especially since none of the 'residents' didn't own any pets, "Bring up a picture for me." He ordered, looking to the screen that was situated in his lab.

JARVIS quickly did as he asked and Tony blinked and blinked again, wondering if the lack of sleep was finally getting to him, "Are you joking with me?"

"_I would if I physically could, Sir, but you did not program me that way," _JARVIS said and Tony was sure he could hear a hint of sarcasm in there, _"It is as it is, Sir."_

"So I have two mutant cats on my roof?" Tony said in disbelief, moving closer to the screen so he could take a better look at the two cats huddled together on the top of his tower, "Both of those cats have two tails?"

"_It would appear so, Sir.' _JARVIS said and Tony immediately threw his tools down, much more interested in 'mutant' cats than his suit.

"Call the Cap and Bruce here, JARVIS," Tony quickly said smirking, "It looks like we have two cats to catch."

~00~

"Sesshoumaru!"

The panicked voice had the dog demon looking up from his paperwork and he wasn't surprised when a young teenage girl slammed the door to his office open.

"What is it, Miko?" He asked in his usual tone, though he was well aware of the tone Kagome had taken in her apparent panic. Her answer had him narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"I can't find Kirara _or_ Kuroro!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"'Mutant' cats?"

Bruce repeated Tony's words with skepticism, staring at the billionaire with a raised brow, "When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"It's not a sleep-deprived hallucination this time!" Tony pouted, though he only received wary looks from both Bruce and Steve, "There are two mutant cats on my roof!"

"What do you mean by 'mutant'?" Steve asked, leaning against the wall of the elevator as it took them to the top of Stark Tower.

"They both have two tails," Tony answered, "And tell me – how the hell could _cats _even get on top of Stark Tower to begin with?"

"Cats with two tails have been recorded before," Bruce stated, "Though rather rare, they are known as polycaudal cats."

"Way to be a buzz kill," Tony muttered, though he grinned once they finally reached the top of the building, "Just help me catch them, would you?"

The trio of men stepped out into the cool air of the night, following after Tony once he pointed into a corner of the tower, "They're over there."

Bruce and Steve glanced over to where he was pointing, rather surprised to see that there were actually two bundles of fur huddled in the corner.

"How do you feel now?" Tony smirked, though his two teammates only rolled their eyes at him, "Now, Cap, go catch them!"

"Why me?" Steve asked, though Tony only sent him a deadpan stare.

"Because if any one can handle a few cat scratches, it's you," Tony said impatiently, "If you do get scratched, they'll heal a lot quicker."

"Fine," Steve sighed, cautiously moving closer to the two cats and he stopped when both looked at him, "Stark?" He asked, getting another impatient look from Tony, "Are cats supposed to have red eyes?"

"They can if they are albino," Bruce answered, also moving closer to the cats, "But as you can clearly see, these cats are not albino."

"Told ya they were mutants," Tony pointed out smugly, though he jumped when the cats began to hiss and growl at them, "Mean little things, aren't you?"

Steve rolled his eyes again, trying to make himself a little more approachable as he knelt down, "I'm not going to hurt you," He said calmly, his enhanced eyes easily catching an important detail, "Stark, I think they are both injured." He could see blood staining their cream-coloured fur.

"Well, that might pose a problem."

~00~

"Stop worrying, Miko."

Kagome stopped pacing and looked at Sesshoumaru with a glare, "How can I not be worried?" She asked, "Kirara and Kuroro were supposed to be back by now."

Sesshoumaru simply looked back down at his paperwork, "They can take care of themselves." He stated impassively.

"...You're not worried at all, are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please review

* * *

"It's okay."

Steve said in a calm voice and offered his hand out for the cats to sniff. He stayed as still as could, catching another important detail with his enhanced eyes, "There's some sort of tag around their necks."

"Cats are collared all the time," Tony shrugged, not seeing the big deal, "What's so strange about that?" He asked.

"It's not a normal tag," Steve answered, smiling a bit when the cats stopped hissing at him and approached his hand carefully, despite their injuries, "There's... something written on it."

Bruce slowly approached, not wanting to startle the two cats and his brows raised at the sight, "That's... an ofuda," He said, rather surprised to see such a thing tied to their necks, "It's a type of Shinto charm." He explained.

"Riiiight," Tony scratched his head, "Shinto, that's Japanese, right?" He asked Bruce, who simply nodded, "So why's a Japanese charm hanging off the cats' necks?"

"I think the main question is how did these two cats even get on Stark Tower's roof to begin with," Steve said, stroking a head of one of the cats when it allowed him to, "Last time I checked, cats can't fly."

"But these are _mutant _cats," Tony shrugged, "Maybe they can fly." He joked, watching closely and was impressed when one of the injured felines readily jumped into Steve's arms, letting out a strange chirping-like mew.

The other one with the black fur around its neck didn't seem as trusting as the first one and simply stared warily at them with its red eyes, ready to bolt if given the chance.

"Curious," Bruce said, observing the cat in Steve's arms as he zeroed in on the charm dangling from the cat's neck, "This ofuda looks pretty authentic." He stated, wondering what the kanji scribbled on the ofuda translated to.

"Woah there, tiger!" Tony stepped back from the second feline as it bristled its fur and hissed at him, "So, one is more domesticated than the other?" He looked to the cat in Steve's arms, seeing that it looked rather comfortable.

"It appears so," Bruce murmured and then raised his brows when the cat in Steve's arms let out a few mews, seemingly communicating with its companion. His brows shot up higher when the second slowly approached Steve and actually allowed him to pick it up, "That's... incredible."

"They're definitely mutants," Tony said, gesturing for his fellow teammates to follow him, "C'mon, let's go treat their wounds."

~00~

"Where are you going, Miko?"

Sesshoumaru asked in his usual tone and Kagome turned to him with a scowl, just barely out the door when the stoic dog demon asked the stupid question.

"To find Kirara and Kuroro myself!"


End file.
